


Bittersweet

by uchuuya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchuuya/pseuds/uchuuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaru finds out his feelings for his best friend, but will Hokuto feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa this is my first fic!!! I hope you guys enjoy!!! ฅ(•ㅅ•)ฅ

Daydreaming as always, the not so bright Subaru Akehoshi was staring out the window twiddling his thumbs. His partner in crime Hokuto Hidaka, sitting directly behind Subaru leaned over and gently smacked him with a notebook.

“Pay attention for once in your life Akehoshi,” Hokuto scolded in a hushed, stern voice.

“Ow ow ow~ Hokke~ c’mon don’t be like that~” Subaru whined.

“Yuuki has been lending you his notes for the past week. Don’t you think you should be taking your own notes,” Hokuto sighed.

“It’s ok because Ukki loves me~” Subaru said loud enough to disturb the class.

Makoto’s face turned red as he heard Subaru, and frantically struggled to push up his glasses out of embarrassment. Adonis and Souma just kept quiet because they knew what was gonna happen next.

“Akehoshi,” The teacher said with disappointment.

“Y-yes sir?” Subaru said, his voice shaking.

“Please try not to disrupt the class,” 

“Sorry sir,” Subaru lowered his head and slumped his arms onto the desk.  
\--

The bell rang to dismiss them, and as soon as Subaru heard it he bolted out of his seat and ran over to Hokuto. Although the gap between them wasn’t very large to begin with.

“Hokke~ Hokke~” Subaru said putting his arm around Hokuto’s shoulder. Hokuto brushed it off 

“Akehoshi how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me” Hokuto replied calmly.

“Oh Hokke, you know you love it~” Subaru said, pointing his finger and waving it around.

“I absolutely do not, if anything the only physical contact I’d want would from the transfer student,” Hokuto said, immediately regretting what he said about Anzu.

“Hokke you’re so mean~” Subaru said, waiting a few seconds to process what Hokuto said and then he cut him off.

“Does Hokke have a crush on the producer?” Subaru laughed with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey guys what’re you tal--” Makoto walked over to the two boys.

“I certainly do not!” Hokuto yelled, his face blushed red.

“Ukki!” Subaru exclaimed, “Hokke has a crush on the producer!”

“Erhm maybe?” Makoto replied, tilting his head to the side, unsure of what to think.

Hokuto leaned forward to look Subaru dead in the eye. Both boys’ noses were a centimeter away from touching each others’. Subaru stared into Hokuto’s piercing blue eyes and began to feel nervous. What was this unexpected feeling he had? His stomach was in knots. Subaru had never experienced anything like this before. Was he sick? Definitely. That had to be the case. He quickly got up from his seat.

“I-I d-don’t feel too good, I’m going to the infirmary!” Subaru exclaimed dashing out of the room.

“That Akehoshi is one weird kid,” Hokuto murmured under his breath.

“Hehe, I guess so,” Makoto replied.

\--

As Subaru raced down the halls holding his stomach, still in knots, he realized the feeling he had was slowly going away. By the time he actually reached the infirmary the feeling was gone all together.

“Hello Akehoshi what brings you here?” Jin said curiously.

“Heya Sagami-chan my stomach wasn’t feeling good so I came here but by the time I actually got here the annoyingness of the pains was gone!” Subaru exclaimed.

“I understand what happened. You must have been talking to Anzu! Most boys here in the academy have feelings for her,” replied Jin

“Haaa~ I guess so..” Subaru said, ignoring the fact that he totally had a crush on Hokuto, and not on Anzu.

\--

Hokuto, Subaru, and Makoto raced to the locker room. Mao was already ready for practice but the 3 boys needed to get changed. Just before they all stepped in Makoto spoke up.

“I actually think I left my practice bag in the room,” He said

“Go back to the room then, me and Akehoshi can get ready and we’ll meet you there,” Hokuto replied.

As Makoto ran off the two boys casually walked into the locker room. Subaru, eyed Hokuto as stripped, then quickly looked away, his face turning a slight red and laughing as he took off his own coat, then his shirt and slipped the practice shirt on.

“Huh? What are you laughing at Akehoshi?” Hokuto growled.

“Don’t worry, don’t worry~ It’s nothing I promise.” Subaru grinned.

The locker room door shut behind the two boys. A clicking sound. Someone had locked them in. Since Subaru forgot to bring the key with him, they were trapped in there until someone could figure out that they were missing.

“Oh, we should be fine since you have the key right?”  
Subaru was silent

“..Right Akehoshi?” Hokuto repeated.

Subaru became stiff and said nothing.

“Bakakehoshi! Now we’re locked in here for who knows how long,” Hokuto sighed.

As an angry Hokuto started rattling with the door, Subaru couldn’t help but stare. He then realized that fate had destined him to be in this room, alone, with Hokuto, where nobody could see them. Absolutely all alone. Just the two of them. Subaru’s mind was racing with thoughts. 

“W-what should I do? I’m trapped in a small space with the guy I like! It’s just the two of us. I cou--” His thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Hokuto yelled at him.

“Bakakehoshi!” Hokuto exclaimed, “Why aren’t you doing anything to try to help us get unstuck, be useful for once!” 

“S-sorry Hokke!” Subaru ran over to Hokuto.

After a solid half hour of messing with the doors, windows, and anything else that looked like it could be an escape route, they gave up. Banging on the doors and yelling didn’t help either; everyone was at practice. 

“Soon enough Ukki will come for us, I better act now.” Subaru thought to himself.

Subaru drew his face close to Hokuto’s, inching his way closer and closer to Hokuto’s lips. Hokuto, oblivious, just looked at Subaru with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then he realized.

“H-Hey why are you getting so close to me?” Hokuto said, flustered.

That’s when Subaru leaned all the way in. Subaru finally did it. As Subaru kissed Hokuto, he noticed Hokuto didn’t jerk back or pull away, instead, contributing. Subaru let out a muffled noise that sounded like jibberish, but Hokuto ignored him, and took the lead. When the two were making out for at least a good two minutes, Hokuto slowly moved his lips downward from Subaru’s mouth to his neck. 

“Where on Earth did Hokke learn these things!” Subaru thought.

As Hokuto kissed Subaru’s neck, he suddenly bit down. Subaru let out a tiny squeal. He didn’t dare say anything because he feared it would kill the mood. So he let it go. That’s when Hokuto finally jerked away.

Before Subaru had a chance to say anything, Hokuto gently pushed Subaru down and then strategically placed his hands around him. Hokuto had pinned Subaru to the floor. Subaru’s face officially turned a bright red and he began to sweat. Hokuto, coincidentally was also sweating, and pretty profusely at that. Hokuto stood up for a split second and took off his shirt. Not that he had much, but Hokuto was pretty fit so he did have a nice body. Subaru, sweating even more, took off his shirt too. Like Hokuto, Subaru didn’t have an extremely “hot” body, but a decent one. Hokuto placed his hands back where they were before, leaned in slowly and kissed Subaru. As the two kissed Hokuto leaned his body in closer to Subaru’s, so close that they were pressed up against each other. Subaru finally got a breath of air to say a couple of words.

“H-hokke,” Subaru moaned.

“Y-yes?” 

“I-I mean this m-might be kind of obvious but I like you. I like you more than as a friend.”

That’s when Hokuto jerked away, his face a brighter red than Subaru’s. He was blushing so much and cupped his hands over his face in embarrassment. But, immediately after he had done so, he reached for Subaru’s belt. Hokuto started fumbling around with the buckle, trying to undo it. Subaru didn’t protest, instead he helped Hokuto with the belt buckles. Finally, as Hokuto got Subaru’s belt off he slowly started sliding his pants off too. 

And then they hear a loud clicking noise.

The door slowly creaked open and an innocent, pure voice spoke up.

“Guys? Are you in here?” Makoto said, opening the door to reveal shirtless and pantless Subaru, alongside shirtless Hokuto. Subaru looked directly at the door, coming to the realization that it was open, and Makoto and Mao were standing in the doorway looking directly at them.

“Y-you two seem busy!” Makoto said his face flushed with red and he slammed the locker room door. Subaru and Hokuto, could hear him run off; Mao chasing after him saying, “Wait Makoto! Come back!” 

As the voices of their two unit members faded out, Hokuto turned to Subaru.

“Round two?”.

“Hell yeah,” Subaru said, quickly grabbing Hokuto’s face, planting a kiss on it.


End file.
